solus_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Shyyk (Planet)
Shyun is the unofficial "Home world" of the far rim, a world of crime, injustice and pain. History For as long as computers existed, Shyyk has always been a dump. It's original inhabitants polluted the world to the point of environmental destabilization, causing a global extinction event never before seen in the galaxy. It is unclear what species colonized the world soon after the original inhabitants died off, due to the sheer number of species making an effort to claim the world. In the end, the crime lords who had found a home on the volatile surface forced all official Domminion supporters off planet, but not before the Domminion set up atmospheric and aquatic scrubbers all over the planet. These scrubbers cleaned much of the toixins from the atmosphere and oceans, but after 200 years of non-stop use, the machines finally broke down and ceased functioning. The crime lords did not care by this point, as the planet had become relatively habitable much earlier. Using their wealth and influence, they helped construct a massive city on the central continent of Sheat, filling up roughly 1/2 of the land here. The city has slowly grown bigger since then, taking up almost 3/4 of the continent. But this hasn't stopped the newly evolved animal life from fighting back. The pollutants of this world caused unexpected side effects to the biology of the planet, speeding up evolution and favoring species capable of thriving in a vicious, toxic world. Climate and Topography Shryyk's surface is largely a toxic swamp with a single small ocean in the southern hemisphere. While the atmosphere is technically clean enough to breathe, over time with constant exposure, it can result in certain health issues. Water on this world is still extremely acidic and toxic to consume, and it costs incredible amounts of money to filter it to safe levels, requiring the existence of Moisture Machines which draw non toxic moisture from the air. The climate is normally a warm 18 degrees celcius, resulting in frequent, high magnitude events such as Planet Storms. These storms are powerful, planet covering electrical and wind storms that ravage the planet aleast once a month. Politics Rulers The world of Shyyk is ruled by numerous crime lords, many of which rise and fall in a matter of years, only to be replaced by a new up and coming crime syndicate. There are however, 5 major cartels with overreaching control of planet, but only three (The Legion, The Core, and The Rippers) are the unofficial ruling organizations. - The Legion - The Crimson Hunters - The Core - The Raiders - The Red Rippers The Cartels The five major cartels are constanly vying for control and dominance over one another, but at the same time, they do good business with each other. Cartels such as the Hunters and the Raiders, are more commonly known for piracy out in the Far rim, and typically supply the other cartels with contraband goods and slaves. The Rippers are more known as a paramilitary comprised of Bounty hunters, and even though they affiliate themselves as independent, they tend to act as the militaristic division of the Legions and The Cores. The Core and the Legion are the largest rivals on Shyyk, as they both posses massive operations involving the Slave markets, Drugs, illegal weapon modification and construction, ship ID modifications, smuggling, political manipulation, and bounty hunting. They are both very powerful organizations, and even though the business they do with each other seems civil, they are almost always trying to drag the other down.